


Lady Luck Is Going To Throw Hands

by GunGun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gambling Over Relationships, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just A Little Bit Of Hurt, LITERALLY, M/M, Mild Language, Some Plot, This Time Soonyoung Runs Away From His Feelings, what are feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunGun/pseuds/GunGun
Summary: seokmin gambles with his won and with his heart.





	Lady Luck Is Going To Throw Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this in my notes since forever ago and i admit i've fallen out of touch with 17 so,,, ;-; 
> 
> here u go! hope y'all like it!   
> there'll probably be just 2 chapters so bear with the wait pls ;-; 
> 
> ps. idk y i chose that title jsjdjd

Seokmin couldn't believe he was letting himself be dragged into another one of Mingyu and Minghaos gossip circles. It was a biweekly— sometimes weekly if they were all in need of a good time— thing they did. Anything and everything and most importantly _anyone_ was talked about. The topics always stretched from one extreme to the other.

From ' _Jeonghan doesn't even work, he just swindles people out of money and food in exchange for his company_ ', to things like ' _On a scale of one to ten how much do you want to actively try to get a professor fired_ '.

(The first was extremely untrue. Minghao apparently forgot the definition of friends and also forgot that Jeonghan was a professional backup singer for one of South Koreas most distinguished performers. The second... The police told them they couldn't speak of it. He could only say that Mingyu was lucky he wasn't being charged as some sort of vigilante figure.)

Currently in their meeting at the little coffee table between the couches in their living room, that doubled as the dining area, they were grubbing on take out chicken and smacking their teeth at the talk of the dumb people around them.

Seokmin was a nice guy but he admits that their circle of pettiness that made up Gossip Night really helped him destress. So he was enjoying it. Laughing at Minghaos silly imitations of customers at his job and Mingyus wild tales of his internship drama.

That is until the main topic came up.

"So."

Minghao sent a conspiratorial look at Mingyu who nodded seriously.

Seokmin set his chicken wing down and waved his hands at them.

"Out with it! Out with it! I wanna hear what's got you two so secretive."

Mingyu covered his smile with a hand and hit Minghao in the arm. He rolled his eyes at Mingyus antics and looked at Minghao.

"Ok, so. Me, Mingyu, and Chan have noticed something..."

Seokmin nodded.

"Something about Soonyoung..."

Seokmin gasped.

"No! I never thought he'd come up!"

Mingyu squee-d.

"I know right? Chan was the one who noticed that Soonyoung was being all touchy-touchy with them!"

"Yep. They say that the youngest are the wisest, but I've never seen it to be true until just yesterday."

Minghao took a sip from his styrofoam cup of coke like it was a wine goblet and he were some anguished and world weary scholar.

Seokmin was frozen though. Touchy-touchy with who??

He said as much.

"Well we couldn't really decide. It seemed the likely candidates are Jihoon and Jisoo. And we have to rule out monogamy. Remember what Soonyoung said at that one party that one time?"

Seokmin shook his head rapidly.

"No! And how can I with info like that? You didn't even say a date!"

Minghao shook his head.

"I pity you, for you lack a Mingyu. Tell him."

He gestured at Mingyu who responded after a moments pause.

"He said, "You honestly can't make me choose because as long as they're both cool with it, I'd date both of them and that's facts." So see? He could be dating both."

Mingyu faithfully quoted Soonyoungs answer to a game question where he had to choose between two members of SHINee.

Seokmin hummed and leaned back against the sofa. He crossed his arms and purses his lips.

"I don't know... This is SHINee we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he'd sell his nipples just because Key told him to."

Minghao coughed, narrowly avoiding choking to death on the chunk of chicken he was about to shove into his mouth.

"Oh fuck. You're right."

Mingyu looked genuinely distressed and Minghao patted him on the back.

"It's okay, best friend. But now we must come to a decision."

Seokmin ignored the weird feeling in his stomach. Minghao ordered from some janky ass chicken place with only two reviews. One of which read that the floors in the bathroom weren't big enough, for what exactly it didn't say, and the other was some kind of kanji that Minghao shrugged at and told them it just meant die.

Just because it was the closest one and he was starving. Seokmin was worried about Minghaos taste in food.

So whatever they put in the chicken and the coke and the potato fries and the air in the boxes were probably fucking with him real bad.

Mingyu slapped a hand down and pulled it away to reveal three crisp five thousand won notes, laying there like a challenge.

"I put my money on Jisoo then. They always have this weird synergy. And like. I'm sure they've fucked once or twice. They got tension."

Minghao hummed and steepled his chicken greased fingers together.

"What do you wager, Seokmin?"

Seokmin pulled his wallet out and stared for a second. Should he really? He glanced back at Yulgok staring at him threefold from the table. It was almost daring him. Almost like Yulgok himself was reciting to him, "Who acts in stillness finds stillness in his life."

Seokmin didn't know why in the hell he could remember some shit like that right now and not when he needed it like in his freshman year of college, but whatever. Yulgok said go big or go home, son.

Seokmin sighed and grabbed two slightly bent ten thousand won notes and flung them on top of Mingyus bet. Mingyu gasped.

"I'm betting cash money it's Jihoon. They've got history or something. They've known each other about as long as Seungcheol has known the both of them."

His chest hurt. Did indigestion affect the chest? Should he look it up on Naver?

"You did not."

Minghao, the little devil, looked delighted.

"Oh hell yeah!"

He rubbed his hands together and forked over a wad of something-thousand won bills and a few coins too and shoved it all into a pile.

"Gross. Whoever wins is gonna get chicken scented money. How am I supposed to use this in a professional setting without looking like I have a fried chicken fetish?"

Minghao and Seokmin paused in their inspection of Mingyus five thousand won and looked over to him.

"Why the fuck is that the first conclusion you come to?"

"Unless you have something to tell us?"

Seokmin smiled kindly at him and Mingyu flipped the both of them off.

Minghao gathered the money together and looked around before yanking some fake flowers out of a clear vase and stuffing the won in. He replaced the flowers after and they all took a second to look at their makeshift piggybank.

"Hey wait, who did you bet on?"

Minghao grinned.

"I almost said Jisoo too but... Jihoon. I honestly think they're secretly in love or some shit."

Seokmin felt a another pang in his chest.

"Ugh, dude you're never fucking ordering again. I think this chicken place is busted."

"Fuck you, it's my money."

A pause.

"But yeah dude I don't feel so hot."

They all spent the rest of the night seated on the bathroom floor sipping ginger ales, licking at limes, and blaming Minghao for his lack of patience and shit taste in food.

•-•-•

Seokmin awoke the next morning slightly nauseated. The result of a bad chicken hangover.

He groaned and toppled out of bed, stepping over Minghaos spread eagle form on the floor. Mingyu was nowhere to be found, probably left to work already, but his overnight bag was still sitting on the sofa.

Seokmin walked to their small kitchen for a glass of water and sighed at the relief it gave his parched throat. He stood there waiting for his mind to come back online when the flower and won filled vase caught his eye. He grinned at the memories of yesterday, but his smile wilted the more he remembered.

Was Soonyoung really like that with Jihoon? With Jisoo?

Seokmin leaned on the counter to think.

What was with Mingyus comment about Jisoo and Soonyoung probably fuckin' before? Wouldn't he just be mistaking good friends being, uh, friends? Why did people always have to convolute something so pure? Not that he'd have a problem with it if they had. He didn't have any say in their actions.

Moving onto their other friend...

Soonyoung liked to annoy Jihoon and "baby" him and call him cute and stuff. Though when Jihoon started to get seriously annoyed, he would stop. But Soonyoung was like that with everyone. He was playful and annoying and liked to make people laugh. It didn't necessarily mean anything.

But...

Shouldn't he be wanting it to mean something? So he could win this dumb bet? Why would he even feel so bothered? Soonyoung wasn't neglecting their friendship and nothing had changed recently so why? Why all this weird introspection?

Did that mean-

"Morning Seokmin."

He was startled out of his thoughts, instantly going into his people-person mode and snapping to attention.

"Hey, you're up. Mingyu left."

"I saw that."

Minghao yawned and Seokmin glanced at the microwave clock before cursing and downing the rest of his water.

"I don't know what you're doing today, but I got a shift in two hours so I gotta start getting ready."

"I'm off, so I'm gonna work on that bet, son. I wonder what I should buy with all of my hard earned money."

Seokmin laughed a little woodenly.

"Don't spend it all in one— Hey, wait. We're betting on the same person. We split it 50/50!"

"Go get ready before you end up late and with no money."

Seokmin wasn't late. Though he did nearly lose his T-Money card when he was sprinting to the station.

Work was work and with it being so close to the holidays, the shop was always busy and by the end of his work day, Seokmins throat was sore and his cheeks hurt from fake smiling all day.

He clocked out and buttoned his coat tightly, making sure that his beanie and his scarf were secure in their places on his body and that his hot packs were ready and warm.

Seokmin said goodbye to his coworkers and his manager but before he could walk out his phone began to ring. It was loud and interrupted the twisted zen-like feeling of the capitalist holiday and he apologized and stepped out into the blistering cold.

He answered without looking at the caller I.D. and therefore was pleasantly surprised when his favorite hyung was on the other line.

"Seokmin! What are you doing right now?"

"I just got off work."

He switched his phone to his left hand and tried not to drop the hot pack he was holding in the process.

"-get something! With me obviously. But you have to pay. Unless you can't. Then I will."

Seokmin caught the end of whatever he was saying and took a second to try to gather context clues.

Soonyoung took his silence wrong though and began apologizing.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Seokminnie! We can do something some other time."

"Ah! No! I was just thinking about my funds."

"I said I would pay."

"I don't want you spending money. Didn't you say you needed it for something important?"

Could that something be a gift for Jihoon? For Jisoo?

"You are important though."

For a second warmth rushed through Seokmins body. Like he was sandwiched between two life sized hot packs. He could almost imagine steam slowly drifting off of his still form. Somehow his smile wasn't hurting his cheeks right now.

"Seokmin? Yes? No? You wanna just come over?"

"Yeah sure."

"... Okay! See you soon."

"See you, Soonie."

Soonyoung giggled before he had the chance to hang up and Seokmin blinked.

He put his phone away and walked to a nearby GS to pick up some ramen and maybe some rice.

Seokmins phone pinged and he took it back out to see a typo-ridden text from Soonyoung.

_[soon]: can u also go 2 store pic up son barley tea n binchw pls thanks u <3 _   
_[soon]: if u can som e spicy cchiekn samgak too (`ᵕ´)/_

Seokmin went down the aisle grabbing things here and there and feeling quite functional despite the absolute storm that was happening within his mind.

Currently it was stuck on the heart that Soonyoung sent. Just a regular angle bracket and a number three that Soonyoung frequently sends to everyone when he's being cute.

Wait.

Excuse me.

Go back.

Soonyoung is cute?

Yes, Seokmin. He told himself slowly, like he was tutoring a little kid and they were having a particularly hard time with fractions.

Soonyoung is an attractive male.

He knows this. He's told Soonyoung this to his face before. He's written it in thousands of genuine, but very dramatic instagram comments.

He knows this.

But boy did he not realize the difference between acknowledging someone's good looks and realizing that you're also attracted to their good looks.

Seokmin stood in the short line for the register and valiantly tried to not think of the fact that he likes Soonyoung and before he knew it, his phone was out and he had the gossip group's chat open.

But he couldn't tell them. They had a bet going on and the candidates were Jihoon and Jisoo. They were convinced that it was either of them and Seokmin didn't want pitying looks or to ruin their fun. Mingyu had been stressed with his work and internship load and Minghao has been working his ass off learning and teaching at a dance studio he had to commute two hours to and from.

They deserved this little bit of fun.

Seokmin payed for his groceries and tried to feel thankful when the elderly clerk tutted at him and gave him a hot pack. She chided him to stay warm and hurry home and he smiled in thanks.

He sent a text to Soonyoung letting him know he was on his way with the food and he received many hearts in return. He felt stupid for the way his heartbeat doubled but he couldn't help but smile. Soonyoung was his best friend and if he had to fall hopelessly in unrequited love with someone- he'd choose him.

Wait.

Hopelessly in love?

Love?

Seokmin slipped on a patch of iced over sidewalk and fell into a pile of wet semi frozen leaves and snow mush.

He showed up at Soonyoungs door, damp and shivering.

"Seokmin! Why are you wet?"

The bag of groceries was taken from him and dropped to the floor as he was pulled in and dragged to Soonyoungs room.

Soonyoung started to unbutton his coat, but Seokmin panicked and backed away.

His hyung stood there, hands still outstretched in the air.

"Uh. Okay. Actually no. Are you okay? What's the big deal?"

"No big deal! It's just, I can do this on my own."

He began unbuttoning it, his slightly numb hands doing jack shit to firmly grasp the buttons and slide them through the holes. They kept slipping and Seokmin sighed before scratching the back of his neck and asking for help.

Soonyoung walked over with an amused look in his eye and Seokmin was glad to see the worry gone from that gaze.

"See? This is why I was helping you. Have you been talking with Chan again? I swear just because people wanna take care of you doesn't mean they think you're incapable. You're very capable, Seokmin."

Seokmin looked down as Soonyoung talked and unbuttoned his overcoat. He watched Soonyoungs short but dark lashes flutter as he blinked and observed how everytime he exhaled, his breath ruffled Soonyoungs bangs. Seokmin liked his black hair. He was kinda done with his image changes even though Soonyoung looked good in every and probably any color.

"There!"

Soonyoung slid his coat off and hung it over a chair by his computer desk. Seokmin pushed the sleeves up on his forearm to rub his hands up and down the skin there to try and warm it up.

Soonyoung turned and paused at the sight and sighed.

"You wanna borrow something not damp? I'm pretty sure you have some clothes around here somewhere."

Seokmin ignored the part of his brain that yelled about sharing clothes and living together.

"Ah yeah. Didn't I leave my old school jersey sweater thing here?"

Soonyoung pinked.

"I wore that yesterday. So."

But Seokmin shrugged.

"Ok. And? It's not like it's dirty."

Soonyoung pinked more and punched him in the arm for absolutely no reason that Seokmin could find. It hurt only a little.

"Oh! You wore it to dance practice then? I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

Seokmin chuckled and Soonyoung hurriedly threw his closet door open to rummage through it. He made his way over to the bed to sit and watch.

His casual perusal of Soonyoung started to tint with a little appreciation and when Soonyoung sent a glance over his shoulder, a shiver went down his spine.

Huh.

Well.

Soonyoung made a noise that indicated he had found something and spun around with a burgundy sweater that Seokmin had never seen in his life.

"Where'd you get that? I don't recognize it."

Soonyoung threw it towards him and leaned against the wall and laughed when he had to stretch backwards to catch it.

Seokmin flung the slightly damp sweater off of himself and tossed it towards the rug on Soonyoungs floor. He struggled to stick his head in the sweater hole without it touching his hair. It tended to get staticky when it brushed over fabrics like this in its not-wet-but-not-dry state that it was currently at.

Finally he pulled his arms through and heaved a breath out. He looked up ready to make a joke about like childbirth or something, but Soonyoung was gone. 

 

 


End file.
